


When You Close Your Eyes (I'll Be Your Firefly)

by stereoslash



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: And this, Wooseok thinks, is long overdue.





	When You Close Your Eyes (I'll Be Your Firefly)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus chapter for my [seungseok liquid courage socmed au](https://twitter.com/seungseokhq/status/1162900611190255616). Context would make this a lot better, so please check that out if you haven't already. As I've said on twitter, this work is also a remix, so if the writing isn't as good as my more recent works, you'd know why. Title taken from NU'EST's "Look".

Wooseok is out of breath when he knocks on the other’s door, having deemed it appropriate to run the distance between their two dorms and scramble up the stairs to the fifth floor mere moments after noting that the elevator was taking far too long — and Wooseok knows that none of this was helping contradict Yohan’s notion that he was dumb, but all he really cares about is the fact that he somehow made it.

It occurs to him then, chest heaving and sweat forming at his brow, that he didn’t have anything that remotely resembled a plan — he had simply let the possibly of Yohan being _right_ fuel him and carry him all the way to Seungyoun’s door; and he would back out, he really would, but it’s too late now that the door is cracking open and Seungyoun is raising a questioning brow from where he’s standing the other side.

“Wooseok?” he asks, gaze taking in Wooseok’s disheveled state, “What are you doing here?”

Seungyoun himself is clad in a worn-out shirt, hair falling onto his forehead and glasses perched atop his nose; stance relaxed and just a few shades shy of sleepy — a startling contrast with the way Wooseok was clutching at his sides as he fought to catch his breath.

“Can I come in?” the younger male asks, and Seungyoun gives a slight start; responding with an affirmative and stepping aside to make room for the other.

Seungyoun is one of the blessed few who didn’t have to put up with a roommate, and Wooseok scans the room as if he was seeing it for the first time — a poor attempt at stalling as he tried and failed to calm his racing heartbeat, though by now he’s sure that it was less about the fact that he’d run a good three blocks and more about the situation at hand.

“Why did you lie about sexting Hangyul?” Wooseok inquires the exact same moment that Seungyoun asks why he swung by, and the older male startles right on cue; one hand rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“That’s. Well.” Seungyoun begins, somehow unable to look Wooseok in the eye for more than three seconds, “Who threw me under the bus?”

“Hangyul. Yohan. Both, really. Hangyul asked Yohan out.” Wooseok responds, taking three steps closer to the other male, and Seungyoun is visibly flustered.

“So why did you lie?” Wooseok prompts, and he can’t help but marvel at the way that he sounds far more confident than he’s feeling; heart just about ready to jump out of his chest and into the space between them — and Wooseok thinks that it’s nothing less than a miracle that he’s able to stop his voice from shaking.

“What did you expect me to say? That I like you? That I’m a lot more honest when I’ve had too much to drink because I can’t grow a fucking pair when I’m sober? That I actually meant to send that to you and that I really, really, _really_ want to fuck you?” Seungyoun meets his eyes then, and that’s all it takes for Wooseok to lean in and kiss the words tumbling out of the other’s mouth.

They don’t waste time. There’s a hitch in Wooseok’s breathing as Seungyoun presses eagerly into the kiss, mouths parting to lave at each other’s tongues; Seungyoun gripping at the younger’s too-slim thighs to lift him off of the ground and set him atop the bed before moving to settle in the space between Wooseok’s legs.

It’s all a blur from there. One second Wooseok’s arching off of the bed, lips keen against Seungyoun’s; head falling backwards to bare more of his neck as Seungyoun sucks marks onto the skin in the next. Wooseok’s eyes had slipped shut somewhere in between gasps and hurried presses of the lips, and by the time they reopen, Seungyoun had somehow managed to strip the two of them down to nothing — gaze soon raking over the pale skin of Wooseok’s torso. Wooseok flushes at the attention, mouth parting in an effort to tell the other to stop staring, but Seungyoun chooses that moment to wrap a hand around both of their cocks and all the words die in Wooseok’s throat.

Wooseok’s hips cant upwards as Seungyoun grinds down, moans and incoherent curses slipping from the younger’s lips as Seungyoun buries his face in Wooseok’s neck; groans muffled against the skin and palm growing slick with precome — and it doesn’t take long, in between Seungyoun’s languid pace and the mouth fitting against his neck, for Wooseok to lose all traces of coherence.

His hips snap upward, nails digging into the skin of the other’s back as breathless moans and whimpers start to bleed into one another, a tangled mess of _please_ and _more_ and _Seungyoun Seungyoun Seungyoun_ pushing past kiss-swollen lips — and all it takes is two, three more strokes of the hand for Wooseok to reach his peak; mouth parting in a broken cry as he rides out his climax. Seungyoun follows soon after, the drawn-out groan that’s muffled against Wooseok’s neck sending shivers down the younger’s back; Seungyoun trailing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbones and collapsing onto the mattress.

“Should’ve confessed years ago,” is what Seungyoun says after a while, tucking the other male against his side despite the mess they’ve made across both of their stomachs.

“_Years_?” Wooseok asks, expression as equally incredulous as the tone of his voice. “I’ve liked you for _years_, dumbass. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Seungyoun responds with a shrug. “Don’t know. Just didn’t think you’d be interested, is all. We practically grew up together. I figured you still saw me as a kid somehow.”

“You really are an idiot.”

“This is the part where I say ‘but I’m your idiot’, right?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes at that, but the word comes out fond all the same. “The biggest idiot I’ve ever met. Emphasis on big. You’re gigantic. Big cock, little brain, I suppose.”

“At least I’ve got that cock thing going for me, right?” comes the expected response, and Wooseok laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Seungyoun, Wooseok, and this entire goddamn ship with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungseokhq) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/woodz_).


End file.
